Quest for the Tsumani Emerald
Quest For The Tsunami Emerald Fanfic by Danny "D-Boy" Wheeler =Summary= The same enchantress Knuckles faced on his quest for the Sword of Acorns is back, and now plotting worse things. =Main Fic= Prolog: Something Mysterious On Floating Island Knuckles was searching around, checking to see if everything was cool and ready to fight, if necessary, to protect his home. Well, on one glide, he spotted a strange glow. It had the shape of a triangle. Knuckles went down to see what it was. He took a closer look, and saw the runes on it. He recognized the runes; they were the writing of the Enchantress, whom he met during his quest for King Acorn's sword. He decided to pick it up, which was not a wise decision; as soon as he picked it up, he was zapped to another locale! When he awoke, he found himself in a strange cavern. Fortunately, Knuckles' father, Locke, knew where he was: On Poseidon Island. He contacts Archy and tells him to go to Mobotropolis to seek out Sonic the Hedgehog so he may be rescued from whatever brought him to that isle. Chapter 1: To Find A Lost Echidna Archy was having tea with his queen when he received this message: "Archimedes, this is Locke. Listen- Knuckles has been abducted magically to Poseidon Island. You must go to Mobotropolis and seek out Sonic the Hedgehog! He is the only one who can save my son now!" Archimedes stands and says "Sorry, my queen, for making time so short! I must go so I can get help for Knuckles!" "I understand," said the queen. "Go in peace!" At that, Archy teleported to Mobotropolis. Sonic and Sally were at Samuel and Karista's anniversary party, where Melody danced to entertain her brother and all who were there. Then Archy appeared-- in her hair! "Hey, little ant," said Melody, in her soft sweet voice, "Why are you in my hair?" "Sorry, ma'am," replied Archimedes. "I seek Sonic the Hedgehog." "I'm here!," Sonic called out. Archy jumped to Sonic's hand and explained "You are needed! Knuckles has somehow been abducted and placed in Poseidon Island!" Sally said "Hmm... Poseidon Island..." She got Nicole out and said "Nicole- Access file 'Poseidon Island'." "Accessing, Sally," replied Nicole. A picture of the isle appeared, then Nicole spoke: "Poseidon Island is a moderately large island in the Southwest Mobian Sea. It houses the Tsunami Emerald, a Blue Chaos Emerald that serves as a prison for the powerful Water Shadow, Poseidiar." Sally gasped "Omigosh! Whoever's got Knuckles must want him to find the Emerald so he or she could release Poseidiar!" "I'm there, Sal!," Sonic said as he ran for Dulcy's home. He tells her about Poseidon Island and she said "Sure thing, Sonic! Since we Dragons fly a lot, we pretty much know a lot!" Chapter 2: Knuckles on Poseidon Island Meanwhile, Knux got out of the cave and wandered about. He found a small village and went into it. The villagers stare at him in astonishment! The governor of the town asked "Where do you come from? Why are you here?" Knuckles responded "I am Knuckles, guardian of the Floating Island. I picked up some thing and the next thing I know, I was zapped into that cave a few feet from here!" The villagers gasped. One said "You were used by some magic for some dark purpose! Whoever made that item that sent you here must want you to free the vile Poseidiar!" "Who the heck is Poseidiar?!," Knuckles asked. Another villager replied "He is an evil one... a Shadow of Dark Mobius! He would have destroyed this island, if Selira the Warrior Woman did not seal him in the Tsunami Emerald! It is a shame Selira died during the battle with Queen Iciena!". But then, some dark clouds covered the village sky, and a familiar face appeared. It was the Enchantress. Knuckles closed his eyes to avoid what happened the last time he confronted her. But she said "Don't bother, echidna! After what Sir Connery's sword did to me, my 'mental muzzle', as you would call it, is permanently disabled! But that doesn't mean I can kill you as I did that stupid knight Connery!" Knuckles was shocked- Sir Connery had been killed by the Enchantress! Chapter 3: Sonic Learns The Distressing News "Going down!," said Dulcy as they neared the beach. Once again, Dulcy makes a three-point crash landing. "Are you all right, Dulce?," asked Sonic. "I'll make my bed later, ma!," said Dulcy. Sonic found footprints leaving from a cave and going toward a small village. They were evidentally Knuckles' footprints. So he followed them into the village. One of the children said "Look, papa! It's the one who rode the dragon!" The governor asked what he was doing here, and Sonic replied "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm here to find Knuckles and get outta here!" "Oh... I am afraid it will not be easy to find your friend," said the governor. "Especially when the same enchantress who brought him here took him to her fortress on the mountain!" "I'm there!," said Sonic "My speed will get me there and out before that Enchantress knew I was there!" Sonic raced up the mountain slope and buzzsawed into the fortress. He finds a crude map of the place and follows it into the basement. There he found Knuckles. "Sonic! Am I ever glad to see your mug!," cracked Knuckles. "I'm here to get you out, Knux!," said Sonic. Oddly enough, the door was unlocked. Then Knuckles remembered. "Sonic! It's a trap!," he shouted, but it was too late: Sonic was already inside, and the door shut and locked behind him. Then a chain grabbed him and he was placed next to Knuckles. The Enchantress appeared and laughed at their plight. Chapter 4: The Enchantress' Orders Sonic and Knuckles were tortured by the Enchantress' shock bolts and said "Ha! Just because I lost my 'mental muzzle' to Sir Connery does not mean I can't torture you to death! Now, why should I let you live? Give me one good reason why I should not make you like Sir Connery!" Sonic said "Hey! I just came to pick up Knuckles and be on my way! No trouble at all!" "No trouble?!," she snapped, "He only got me captured, that's all! I see you are allied with him. Well, any friend of the guardian is an enemy of mine!" She wanted to kill them both with a life draining Death Touch, but she then said "I have decided I still have a use for you two. If you cooperate, I may reconsider killing you. Notice I said that I MAY. So maybe I won't harm you, but maybe I will. Anyway, I need you to help me release Poseidiar. With his power I can take over Mobius! You will help out, won't you? Or must I use a more 'desperate method' to insure your obedience?" "Uhh... what do you mean, 'desperate method'?," asked Sonic. She replied "Well, for one thing, threatening the one you love-- Princess Sally! Ha ha ha..." "Okay! We'll do it!," said Knuckles. "Do what you want with us, just don't harm the princess!" She giggled "It is so easy working with reasonable heroes! Now go! And seek out the Shrine of Poseidiar!" At saying that, the Enchantress teleported the two outside. Chapter 5: Finding the Shrine "So, Knuckles," Sonic said, "where DO we find the shrine?" "Well," said Knuckles, "The enchantress said that the only info she's got is it's somewhere underground! That would mean-- it's in the cave from which I first came to this island! Sonic! The artifact I picked was probably ment to bring me to the fortress, but instead I was brought to the cave! That must mean--" Sonic continued for him: "The Emerald's Power must have brought you into the cave to bring you to the shrine!" They went back to the cave and found a wall with some runes. "Man!," Sonic said unhappily. "If only I had Sal's computer Nicole!" "Would a fire ant do?," said a familiar voice. It was Archimedes! Sonic almost completely forgot about him! He was with Sonic the whole time! "Yo, Archy!," said Knuckles. "How 'bout translating these runes?" "Sure," said Archimedes. He read them and said "There is a secret door right under the eye in the triangle. All you must do is press the sundisk." "All right!," said Sonic. He presses the disk and the door opens to reveal... a crystal cavern and an Oriental shrine! It was the Shrine of Poseidiar! Chapter 6: The Shrine of Poseidiar Sonic and Knuckles entered the shrine in search of the chamber in which the Tsunami Emerald is placed. The first troubles are in the forms of ghost guards. They carried spears and had a nasty disposition. With one uppercut, Knuckles sent them to another realm. Sonic passed a deadly crushing column trap with flying colors. But neither of them knew that the Enchantress was following them. Sonic found a mysterious mirror. He decided to take the mirror, just in case he had to fight a magical villain. Knuckles picked up a dagger made completely of crystal. He decided to take it with him. One never knows when one will need a crystal dagger. At last, they both found the Chamber of the Tsunami Emerald. But they were not alone; besides Archimedes being with them for advice, the Enchantress came in. Epilog: Poseidiar Rises (and Falls)! The Enchantress said "Oh! Did I neglect to tell you? I needed you to locate the shrine because I had the Summoning Scroll! I just needed the location and the rest, how you say, is history!" She got out the scroll and recited the Summoning Ritual: "Poseidiar, hear the words I speak Thy might I want, thy power I seek. Poseidar, great Shadow, I summon thee Come out of the Emerald- At last ye are free!" Soon, Poseidiar rose from the Emerald and said "I am Poseidiar, Scourge of the Seas and Shadow of Dark Mobius! Who summons me?" "I do," said the Enchantress. "So," said Poseidiar, "the Enchantress of the Land of Dark summons me. I suppose it is for power?" "Yes," the witch said proudly. "Well," said the water demon, "those two wish to send me back in order to allow light to remain in this world. They will pose a threat to your dominion!" "True," she said slyly, "And besides, I have a little bit of revenge in mind for the echidna!" "Hey, wait!," said Knuckles. "I thought we had a deal!" "I never made one in the first place, fool!," shouted the Enchantress. "I said that I MIGHT refrain from harming you. I never said I would!" At saying that, she came up and whipped out her energy dagger and was ready to stab Knuckles. But Knuckles got her first with his crystal dagger. Upon death, the Enchantress' spirit was sent to the Dark World. "NOOO!," said Poseidiar. "My summoner... dead! You shall pay for this outrage!" But just as Poseidiar was prepared to kill Knuckles with a laser beam, Sonic stepped in, mirror in hand. As the beam approached, Sonic whipped out the mirror and shouted "Back at ya!" The beam sent Poseidiar back to the Dark World. The Poseidiar Emerald shattered. The shrine was falling apart, but Selira's ghost came and brought them out. Once back on the beach, Sonic asked, "Who are you, madam?" She replied "I am Selira. I met your friend Sally in the Great Taiga. I am one of her great aunts. That is, a sister of her ancestor. Both her ancestor and yours sent the master of the Shadows and many of his legions into the Dark World. You will understand... in time." At that, she disappeared in a star twinkle. Dulcy came up and said "Hey Sonic! There you are! I was looking all over the island for you! You ready to go now?" "Yep," said Sonic. "Knux and I have had enough adventure for one day!" As they went home, the Shadow Leader, in the Dark World, looked into a magic mirror and said "Incredible! You have survived four years of trial. Well, don't get cocky about it. Because this final year of trial will have my best suprises. After that, the gates will open, and you will know my name! Hm hm hm hm... Ha ha ha ha..." The End (for now) :) =Trivia= * The Enchantress was from the comic mini-arc "Knuckles' Quest". * Selira, from Sally: The Arctic Quest, makes an appearance in this fic. * As with the previous year end fics, this has the cliffhanger of the leader of the Shadows watching from his dark world.